Coordinating software products for diagnostic medical imaging and diagnostic interpreting services are known. Such coordinating software products are capable of collecting and distributing diagnostic medical images from medical image producers such as hospitals, clinics, laboratories and other medical imaging producers with access to medical imaging techniques or modalities to diagnostic medical imaging readers such as radiologists and other medical experts for interpretation and diagnosis. These products permit access to pre-arranged schedules of available resources with job orders to be done. Image producers use such software products to allot image studies to prospective medical imaging specialists to ensure their needs for medical image interpretation are met.
While the above-described scheduling software can be useful, improvements are of course desirable. For example, such tools do not allow medical imaging readers to subscribe to available work on a “first come-first served” basis while rewarding desirable behavior such as early commitment to coverage and preventing selection of only highly lucrative work. Nor do these scheduling systems allow a doctor to provide service without prior knowledge of what demand is required.
Existing scheduling and coordinating products do not reflect real world interactions between medical specialists and the medical facilities that they support. Presently available medical imaging coordinating products do not have a mechanism for allowing medical specialists who have previously reported a particular patient's images to view subsequent imaging studies from the same patient. Nor do such products allow for priority analysis by available doctors in real time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for supporting coordination of diagnostic imaging services with diagnostic imaging job orders that overcomes the above deficiencies.